Back To Me
by BonesFABERRY
Summary: What if Rachel thought she saw Quinn everywhere she went? What if Quinn was actually in NY? Eventual Faberry. Romance/Humor/Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Rachel thought she saw Quinn everywhere she went? What if Quinn was actually in NY? ****Eventual Faberry.**

* * *

_September 20, 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_I think I might be going crazy. I happen to see Quinn everywhere I go, at some of my classes, the cafeteria, the gym, the Subway across the street or at the park. I mean, that's insane because Quinn is in Yale…in New Haven, right? She would have told me if she was here, in NYADA, in New York, right? Right. We're kind of friends and she wanted to keep in touch with me, so she would have told me, right? We're friends, right? Maybe it's the stress of the first month in NYADA, all the pressure from my peers; that might be it. Should I go visit her? Bu I would have to talk to her first, it's weird…why haven't we talked? I mean, we agreed to stay in contact. Anyways, I'm going to the park._

_RBB*_

* * *

Rachel closed her diary and hid it under her pillow. She hopped off the bed, grabbed her boots and put them on; then she grabbed her NYADA sweatshirt and exited the room.

She loved New York; she loved walking through the streets full of people, full of stories, dreams, demons and hopes. Every day she walked through the streets o f New York, she loved hearing the birds singing, the business men talking on the phone, the babies crying, but mostly, she loved when people sang.

Rachel was walking through Central Park, she loved the park, it was one of the few places where she could feel like herself and it was beautiful. She sat in a bench and stared at the families that were eating together, the kids in the playground, but something, or _someone_, caught her attention.

A blonde, with ripped jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt, a NYC cap and red converse was playing the guitar. People where watching the blonde in awe, she played the guitar in a way that left you stunned, she captivated people, everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing just to hear the blonde, kids stopped playing, business men stopped talking on the phone, even the dogs stopped walking or playing.

Rachel stared in awe, she couldn't see the blonde's face, but she was sure the girl was beautiful; she felt some pull that made her approach the girl. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own; they were carrying her towards the girl. She came to a stop behind the crowd that had formed a while ago, she couldn't see the blonde's face, but she could still hear the guitar, she was hypnotized by the music, and then, the blonde opened her mouth and started to sing…

"_Hey you_

_So you never really found your way_

_Stay true_

_Did you ever make it through to the day"_

Rachel's jaw dropped, she knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted her dreams, the voice that she wanted to hear since she left Lima. She couldn't believe that _she_ was there, in front of her, in Central Park, in New York! That was insane, but it was true.

"_I know that when I think about a day without it_

_Everyday's the same_

_You wish that you could find someone_

_But I'm the only one to blame"_

She made her way through the crowd, pushing everyone that got in her way, kids, men, women, old ladies, dogs, it didn't matter who was, she just pushed. She got to the front and stopped to watch the blonde, she couldn't believe it! It was her, she was there, and she was real. The blonde's gaze connected with Rachel's and gave her a little smile.

"_Can't you see_

_I beg and plead_

_Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night_

_I know you're gonna find your way back to me"_

The blonde stopped focusing on the crowd in front of her, she started focusing in one face, a brunette face that had the most beautiful brown eyes that she has ever seen, a big (but cute) Jewish nose, big and full lips that curved in to the most beautiful smile. The scent of the brunette was hypnotizing, it was sweet, it smelled like vanilla and coconut.

"_No don't_

_Don't you ever let a piece of me down_

_Cause time won't_

_Get back when I'm never around"_

Rachel, when noticing the blonde's gaze, blushed; the blonde was singing her a song! In front of strangers! _She's so beautiful, I love her voice, her eyes, how her fingers strum the cords forming the most beautiful melody, I love how her shirt hugs her curves perfectly and how it leaves….Oh God! I can't be thinking that way, I'm not gay…_

_Yeah, keep saying that to yourself_

_Shut up! I'm not gay_

_Who are you trying to convince?_

_Who are you?_

_I'm you, and I know that you're gay for F-_

_Lalalala, I'm not listening_

_Yeah, ok, let's say that you're not gay, now, tell me why are you staring at her ass?_

_I'm not staring at her as- Oh…_

_Yes, oh…_

_Shut up and let me listen!_

_You just want to listen because she's singing this song to you_

_Yes! No…I mean yes, but it's not because of that_

_Sure, and I'm in love with Finn_

_I love Finn!_

_No, you were in love with the idea of being in love_

_I hate you right now…_

_You can't hate yourself_

Rachel stopped arguing with herself and continued listening to the blonde

"_When we live between so many walls_

_That I can barely breathe_

_You say that you just want someone_

_But I'm the only one you need"_

The blonde sang directly at the brunette, she couldn't take her eyes off her, she knew how that verse related to her life; in High School, she always lived trapped behind walls she built to protect herself. Her fingers strummed on the chords, the sound accompanying her voice in a perfect way. The chorus was coming next, so she stopped playing the guitar, letting it hang on her back, and started singing a cappella.

"_Can't you see_

_I Beg and plead_

_Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night_

_I know you're gonna find your way back to me"_

She approached Rachel and took her hand, feeling goose bumps at the contact, serenading her in front of the crowd. She put her right hand on the brunette's shoulder at the other at her waist; Rachel proceeded to put her hands around the blonde's neck and they started slow dancing.

"_If it's me_

_That you don't need_

_When the lights go out tonight I know_

_You're never gonna find your way"_

The blonde made Rachel twirl apart from her, she looked her right in to the eyes, then she started approaching slowly and stretched her hand.

"_Soon when I get you I won't let you go_

_Oooh if I let you_

_You can take away all that I thought was wrong_

_And if you hear me there's not much to say_

_There's gotta be a better way"_

Rachel took the blonde's hand and in the blink of an eye, her back was pressed against the blonde's front, arms around her waist. _Oh my God! Are those her- _

_Yes, they're_

_Oh God! Is it me? Or is so hot right now?_

_I think she is hot_

_I know! Wait, no she's not-_

_Don't even try to deny it, you know it, I know it, we know it_

_I told you I'm not gay!_

_Yeah, sure_

_I love Finn_

_No, I already told you that you were in love with the idea of him_

_That's not true, he was sweet…_

_Right, he gave you a pig for Christmas. A _pig_! He was a douche bag to you, he always cared about his reputation!_

_That's not true_

_How many times did how many times did he sit with you at lunch? How many times did he tried to stop slushies? How many times did he defend you?_

…

_Exactly! Now, do you believe me?_

"_Can't you see_

_I beg and plead_

_Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight_

_I know you're going to find your way back to me"_

The blonde twirled the brunette so they were facing each other. She smiled, the brunette smiled. She was pouring all her heart in the song; she saw how the brunette's eyes were filled with tears.

"_Can't you see_

_I beg and plead_

_Cause when the lights go out tonight_

_I know you're never gonna find your way"_

She picked her guitar again, and started strumming the chords for the final verses. The crowd was captivated by her beauty, her voice, and how she was singing to the mysterious brunette that had pushed everyone off her way a while ago. She stared at the brunette, as if she was waiting for the brunette to catch up with her thoughts; she was trying to send a message, an important one.

"_If it's me_

_That you don't need_

_That when the lights go out tonight_

_I know you're never gonna find your way_

_If you pace around the world?_

_And when your eyes light up the skies at night_

_I know you're gonna find your way back to me"_

She finished the song and the crowd went wild, she smiled and as the great and polite performer she was, she bowed. People made a line, congratulated her and left money on her guitar's case. When the crowd disappeared, she turned to the stunned brunette that was standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi Rachel" she said shyly

She was expecting a smile, a hug, a shriek, a _kiss_, but she was meet with the brunette's hand on her cheek

"Ow! What was that for?!" She said while clutching her cheek

"You never told me you were here!" the brunette shouted

"But Rach-" she tried to approach the brunette but was shoved immediately

"No" she held her index finger up "You never told me! You never called!"

"Didn't you open the envelope I gave you before you came to New York?"

"Wha-what?" she stuttered. _Envelope? I don't remember an envelope_

_Wait…did she said before we came to New York…_

_Are you thinking the same think I'm thinking?_

_Yes…_

_The Metro Pass-_

_How gorgeous she is!-_

_I said the Metro Pass_

_Yeah, and I said that she is gorgeous_

"Rachel?" the blonde's soft voice broke apart Rachel's inner battle

"It was the envelope with the Metro Pass, right?" the brunette lowered her gaze when she saw the blonde nod "I didn't open it"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't open it, I didn't want to open it, I was just going to open it when we made plans and I could visit you" she said ashamed

"Oh, Rach" she hugged the brunette "Everything was explained in a letter that was inside the envelope, I thought that after you read it you wouldn't want to see me anymore"

Rachel hugged Quinn tightly and smiled into the blonde's shoulder. _She thinks about me!_

_Like you think about her…If you know what I mean_

_Oh God!_

_That's what she said_

The brunette blushed and took a step away from the blonde "So, can you explain me why are you here?"

"I-I" the blonde shook her head "Long story"

"Good thing I have a lot of time" she linked arms with the blonde "Let's go to my apartment"

"Um, sure" she blushed "Just let me get my guitar"

Rachel waited for the blonde to pick up her guitar, and then she continued walking

"Rach! Wait for me!" the blonde shouted

"Come on Quinn, I don't have all the time of the world" With that, they both started walking towards Rachel's apartment.

* * *

**AN: Hey I hope you like it, it's a story I have had in my head for a while. I'll continue with How To Save A life? also. So any thoughts? Opinions? I'll be updating randomly :) **

******I don't own GLEE or the music used in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So…are you going to tell me what are you doing here?"

They were currently on Rachel's apartment, more exactly, in the living room. They were facing each other, Rachel was examining Quinn's face, while Quinn, well she was staring deep into Rachel's eyes

"You have a nice apartment" Quinn said trying to deflect Rachel's attention. _Did it work? I hope she won't ask more._

_Are you stupid? She'll ask!_

_She won't, I'm sure of it_

_Wanna bet?_

_No…_

_You're afraid_

_I'm not!_

_Are too!_

_Wait, she's talking_

_What's she saying?_

_I don't know, let me pay attention_

"-and then I heard you singing, and I knew it was you! I want to know why I didn't knew that you were her, in New York" she paused "And now I know that I wasn't going crazy when I thought I saw you everywhere I went" she grabbed Quinn's hand "Quinn? Are you listening?"

"Yeah" Quinn said "I think" she whispered

"You think!" she shouted "Quinn! This is important! Did you really think that-?"

"I know Rachel!" she interrupted the brunette "I know you have lots of questions, I'll try to answer all of them" the brunette opened her mouth to say something but Quinn just held her hand up "I'm not done talking" she growled "So I'll appreciate if you let me talk first, okay?" when she saw Rachel nod, she continued "As you know I go accepted in YALE and everything, then it was the car crash" Rachel cringed at the mention of it "prom, Nationals, and all of that, I was ready to go to YALE but then some _stuff_ happened and I couldn't go, but what no one knew was that I sent my application to NYADA, I got an audition and got in, also my father waltzed back to my life, paid for my education and that shit. I got here a month ago, and I was just waiting for you to call me or something like that, now questions?"

Rachel was stunned, not only did Quinn was in NYADA, but there was also _something_ that made her change her mind about going to YALE. She was curious, then an idea struck her mind "Wait here" she stood up and went to her room.

Quinn was left there wondering if Rachel believed the story, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. _Did she believe it?_

_I don't know… where is she?_

_She went to her room_

_To her room?_

_Yeah_

_Do you think she's…?_

_She's what?_

_Maybe, she's thinking about us_

_Wha-what?!_

_I said that-_

_I heard that! Why would she think about us?_

_Maybe she likes us_

_She's in love with Finn_

_Yeah, but have you seen your guns?_

_Good point_

_Also I think that she was checking us out while we were singing _

_She was?_

_Yeah I saw her- Oh look! She's back_

Rachel returned with an envelope in her hands, Quinn took a closer look and realized that it was the "Metro Pass" envelope. She stopped breathing; she couldn't let Rachel see the letter, so she stood up and grabbed the envelope from Rachel's hands

"What're you doing?" she tried to recover the letter, but Quinn was faster.

"You can't read it"

"Why not?" she huffed

"Because" she paused "I already told you"

"But I still want to know what the letter said" she tried to reach again but Quinn moved her hand up, above her head

"I said no"

"Quinn!" she whined "Please, pretty please" she pouted

Quinn looked away; she knew she couldn't resist her ma-Rachel's pout. _Don't look, don't look_

_You know that we can't deny her anything_

_I know, but she can't know_

_She can, you have to tell her_

_I won't_

_Why are we so stubborn?_

_Maybe it's our inner beast_

_Was that supposed to be a joke?_

_No but-hey! Where is the envelope?_

_You lost it?!_

_No!_

_So where is it?_

_I don't know_

_Oh God…_

_What?_

_Rachel_

_What about Rachel?_

_She has it_

_Oh well…_

…_Shit_

Quinn saw that Rachel was about to open the envelope, she ran as fast as she could and took the envelope from the brunette's hands

"Hey! I was about to open it!"

"No, you weren't"

"Yes I was, give it to me" she reached for the envelope, but Quinn move out of her way

"No" she was firm, she wasn't going to back down, but she didn't count on the brunette tackling her, resulting in a noisy fall. Quinn managed to catch Rachel, making the brunette fall on top of her. The envelope was forgotten.

They were both breathless, their brains didn't register that they were on top of each other, Quinn's mind didn't register how her hands were on Rachel's butt, Rachel's mind didn't register that one of her hands was on the blonde's breast. Their eyes found each other, their hearts started to beat faster. Rachel licked her lips at the same time that Quinn bit her lip.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered softly

Quinn's eyes started to dart from Rachel's eyes to her mouth; her instincts were just saying one thing: _kiss her_. Rachel started to lean towards Quinn, the blonde's insides turned into mush, this was it, this was the one thing that she have been waiting all her life for. _She's going to kiss me, oh God!_

_Calm down, don't freak out_

_You're telling me to not freak out?!_

_Basically, yeah_

_Ugh…_

_Why are you complaining, you want it!_

_I want it, but…_

_But nothing, just close the space between you already_

Quinn started to lean in to, she was close, she was feeling Rachel's breath in her lips, but then, Rachel spoke "Quinn, can you get your hands off me so I can get up?" to anyone else, it sounded rude, but for Quinn it was the reality check, she was about to _kiss_ Rachel.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered

"Mmm..." she blushed "your hands are on my butt, and if I want to get up I need your hands off me"

"Yeah, sure" the hands that were once resting on the brunette's, were now at her sides.

Rachel was getting up, but then she froze and then blushed when she noticed where her hand was resting, she made the mistake of applying some pressure on it, squeezing it slightly, Quinn moaned, Rachel wasn't sure if it was from pain or from pleasure, she settled for the first one.

"Oh my! Quinn I'm so sorry" she got up really quickly and blushed "Are you okay?"

Quinn's outside was frozen, but her inside was a mess, she didn't know if she had to shout, jump, kiss the brunette or just stay there. _Did she just-?_

_She did!_

_Oh God!_

_Calm down tiger_

_I'm trying you know?_

_Yeah, but you look as if you wanted to ravish her right now_

_I want to, the beast wants to_

_Quinn, you have to calm down, you can't let the beast out_

_Don't you think I don't know it?_

_So, if you want her so much, why don't you just tell her?_

_I can't, I want her to fall in love with me_

"Quinn? You're freaking me out" Rachel's voice interrupted her inner dialogue

"Mmmhm"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry" she knelt next to the blonde "It was an accident" Quinn just nodded; she didn't trust her voice "Can you talk to me?

"Let's go out" she whispered, never looking at the brunette

"Out?"

"Yes, out" she sat up, took Rachel's hand, and looked directly to her eyes "I want to take you out, on a _date_" she said softly and smiled.

* * *

**D: She asked Rachel out! Who or what is the beast that Quinn's talking about? Will Rachel say yes to Quinn's proposition? What did the letter said?**

**Keep reading Back To Me and you'll find out ;)**

**I don't own GLEE.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait…_

_What?_

_Did she just….?_

_I think she did_

_But why?_

_I think maybe she likes you_

…

_Didn't you notice?_

…

_Oh God! You´re so oblivious!_

_I'm not!_

_Yes you're! Have you not seen how she looks at you?!_

_No…but how?_

_She looks at you like we look at her_

…

_Yeah, she stares at your ass too…_

_Hey! Drop it_

_Answer her_

_What do I say to her?_

_The truth_

_The truth?_

_Yeah, you like her_

_I don't…_

_Yes, you do_

"Wha-what?" Rachel said when she got out of her trance

"I'm taking you out" Quinn paused "on a date"

"On a date?" she said curiously, she couldn't or didn't want to believe that Quinn wanted to take her out

"Yes" she raised an eyebrow and sat up

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I´m me" she stated

"Yes, you're you"

"But why me?" she whined "I'm not beautiful, I'm a short, annoying, self-centered diva"

"You're not"

"Yes I am!" tears welled in her eyes "Don't you think I don't know that there was a Club of people that hated me? Or that everybody, even Finn, said that I was selfish, annoying, ugly, worthless and stupid?" she let the tears out, Quinn's hand came in contact with hers, she moved it away as if Quinn's touch burned; she quickly got up "I know what you're doing" Quinn tried to get closer to Rachel, but the brunette just held her hand up "This is all a joke, you just want to play with my feelings…I'm so stupid!" with that, she ran to her bedroom and locked the door, she fell to the floor and broke in sobs.

She was startled when she heard somebody knocking at her door; she was confused but then remembered.

_Quinn…_

_You should have told her yes!_

_But this is all a sick joke! _

_It's not!_

_It's! If it wasn't, how can you explain that Quinn Fabray asked ME, Rachel "Manhands/ RuPaul/Treasure Trail" Berry on a date?_

_Because she likes you Captain Oblivious!_

"Rachel, open up! Please" Quinn said

"No! I won't let you make me look like a fool!" she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on them "Just leave me alone!" she shouted "Just go!"

"I won't leave you alone" she sighed "I can't"

There was silence; both of them were lost in their thoughts. Rachel heard the door knob move and how someone (Quinn) opened the door and wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel broke down, while Quinn just held her there. A few minutes later, Rachel calmed down and said in a whisper "You have to go"

"No" the blonde said firmly "I won't leave you"

"Why?"

"Because I love you" she said in a whisper and then kissed Rachel on the lips. After a few seconds, she was about to let go of Rachel and run but then she felt how the brunette kissed her back.

Rachel broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Quinn's "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you"

"You do?" she said in a small voice

"I do"

Instead of saying _'I love you' _back, Rachel laid Quinn on the floor and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes of just kissing, things started to get heated, and both girls found themselves on their underwear.

That night was filled with moans of pleasure, declarations of love and mind-blowing orgasms.

* * *

Rachel woke up alone the next morning.

_Was it a dream?_

_I don't think so_

_Then why isn't she here?_

_I don't know_

_Did it really happen?_

_Yeah… I think…_

_Wait, why am I naked?_

_Proof that it did happen_

Before she could continue her inner debate, her bedroom door opened, revealing a beautiful blonde with a tray in hands

"Hey sleepy beauty" Quinn said "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Here, I made you some vegan waffles and juice" she set the tray in front of a very naked Rachel

"Thanks" she smiled at her _lover?_ "Can you stop staring?" she said with a blush on her cheeks while covering herself with the sheet

"Sorry" the blonde looked away "It's just that you're beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled "Can you..um… pass me my t-shirt? It's on the floor?

"Sure" she picked up the t-shirt and gave it to Rachel

"Thanks…can you turn around?" the brunette said shyly

Quinn turned around while Rachel put on her t-shirt

"You can turn around now"

"So…" the blonde trailed "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…we had sex last night and I told you I loved you" she sighed "And I want to know if I was just a one night-stand or if I'm something more"

_Wow_

_Never expected this_

_I know_

_Tell her something!_

_I don't know what to tell her_

_Do it before she leaves_

_I'm afraid_

_We're all afraid at some point_

_But I-_

"You know what?" the blonde said after a few but painful minutes of silence "Forget I said something, forget that last night happened. God, I'm so stupid" she opened the door and was about to leave when a hand on her wrist stopped her

"Please don't go" Rachel whispered "I-I…"

"You don't have to say it back" she whispered "I know that you're not ready but please, give me a chance"

* * *

**They had sex D: and will Rachel give Quinn a chance?**

**Keep reading Back To Me and you'll find out ;)**

**AN: I know it was a crappy chapter but I was kind of out. Sorry for the delay :c**

**I don't own GLEE.**


End file.
